


Wedding Vows [one-shot]

by blurryakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryakashi/pseuds/blurryakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows [one-shot]

It was Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding day. 

"The day has finally come," Bokuto mumbled to himself. His best friend, Kuroo, was in the dressing room with him. 

His heart was beating so quickly. He wasn't nervous or anything, but the thoughts of finally marrying his boyfriend of 17 years makes his heart race. 

"Kuroo, how many more minutes ?"

"15 more minutes. You need to go get ready at the altar soon."

"What is an altar .....?"

"You know that wooden thing at the front of the church ? That is an altar."

"Oh so I'm supposed to stand there."

Kuroo looked at Bokuto disapprovingly and sighed.

"I don't even know who's getting married here, honestly. Just move your ass to the altar now or I'm kicking you."

_________________________________________________________________________

In the other room, stood Akaashi Keiji, the supposedly bride for today's wedding because Bokuto said it was only appropriate for Akaashi to be the bride.

The usually calm-looking boy was sweating. He was so nervous about screwing up the wedding vows later on. He took out the tiny locket that Bokuto gave him last year when they went to Disneyland. There was a small photo of them standing in front of the Magical Castle at Disneyland. Bokuto was hugging him so tightly, looking extremely happy. It was such a wonderful day that Akaashi will never forget because that was the day Bokuto proposed.

And fast forward to a year later, they were finally getting married. Akaashi smiled ever so slightly and puts the locket back into his pocket.

"It's about time," Konoha popped into the room, signalling that it was time for Akaashi to stand behind the church's front door.

_________________________________________________________________________

Everyone, especially Bokuto, were waiting nervously and excitedly for the huge golden door to open up.

It finally did. 

Akaashi looked up and saw Bokuto's face and started smiling really widely, something that Akaashi rarely does.

Bokuto, on the other hand, started crying in joy at the sight of Akaashi.

"He looks so beautiful, I can't believe," he mumbled softly to himself as tears of happiness fell down his cheeks.

Akaashi walked towards Bokuto and grabbed his hand. He had never felt this happy before. Everything suddenly felt so surreal. The wedding, Bokuto being in front of the church with him, everything.

The wedding pastor said a few words before asking the both of them to present their vows.

The church went silent as Bokuto reached for a piece of paper in his left pocket.

"Akaashi, you’ve been my pillar of strength and you have developed me as a person since Fukurodani. You’ve been by my side for the whole time and I can’t believe that you were able to tolerate me until now. I am such a lucky boy to have you here by my side. I love you so much, sometimes I love you even more than I love myself because you deserve so much. And I am utterly sorry if I have ever let u down but from now on, as your husband, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." 

At this point, Akaashi was sobbing. Bokuto wiped away Akaashi's tears, before gasping, obviously forgetting to say a part of his vow.

"Also thank you for helping me to write this vow because obviously, my vocabulary isn’t up to this standard." Bokuto starts laughing, and Akaashi smiled.

"You're an idiot, Bokuto-san," he mumbled.

It was Akaashi's turn, and you wouldn't believe how fast his heart was beating.

"You've got this, Akaashi." Bokuto mumbled softly and gave him a reassuring smile, which calmed Akaashi down drastically.

Akaashi let out a huge breathe and started his vows.

"Bokuto-san, thank you for being there by my side for so long. You were my first best friend and you were my first love. Before I met you, I never knew it was possible for me to love someone so much. You've changed me as a person, and I can’t thank you enough. Even though sometimes you may be a nuisance and you always ask me to go get ice cream with you whenever I'm reading a good book, I don't regret any of those moments, because every second spent with you is worth it. I can’t believe that we are finally getting married. This is the start of something so amazing. I promise with my entire being, that I will try my best to fulfil your needs, that I will be here whenever you need me, and that I will love you until the end of time. You said you were the lucky one but I'm pretty sure I am the luckier one here to have such an amazing guy as my husband. I love you with every inch of me, Bokuto-san."

By the end of the vow, everyone in the church has tears falling from their faces.

It was time for the pastor to speak.

"Do you, Bokuto Koutarou, take this man, Akaashi Keiji, as your lawfully wedded husband ?"

"I, Bokuto Koutarou, take you, Akaashi Keiji, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"And do you, Akaashi Keiji, take this man, Bokuto Koutarou, as your lawfully wedded husband ?"

"I, Akaashi Keiji, take you, Bokuto Koutarou, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

There was a short pause before the pastor spoke.

"You may now kiss the groom."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because the thoughts of weddings make me really happy and i hope that u guys enjoy this short fic. thank u for reading !!


End file.
